nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woad Raiders (ASD FT)
Category: The ASD =History= The ASD had a relatively successful Reign on the planet Earth. Soon, though, wars and general instability on NS Earth showed the ASD that it had either two options, attempt to take over and bring peace to an entire planet or move off planet and set up in a new star System somewhere outside of Sol. The ASD had already built milltary space craft and was fully capable of inter planetary travel but its craft were relatively short legged and definitely incapable of traveling that far. Pooling its entire GDP over a period of a few years the ASD designed and built a number of craft Capable, in the end, of moving nearly 3 billion people through space at close to light speeds. The ASD essentially just picked up and left. The ASD itself was left in pristine condition in the hopes that eventually the ASD'ians would return to take it back. Due, in part, to the effects of Relativity the ASD'ian ships essentially disappeared from human history for an extremely long period of time, never really reappearing until very recently. As it turned out the ASD'ians found an extremely prosperous Star System to settle with A large Asteroid field of valuable resource and planets that required only minimal terraform. Soon after landing the ASD was in full swing and producing. Knowing that they would, eventually run into foreign civilizations The ASD turned its original space command into a Home fleet and took the members of the Woad Raiders (the ASD Elite Special Forces Unit) and converted them into the ASDF eighth fleet. =Culture= The ASD has retained its position as an upholder of human (and alien) rights. It has remained a relatively Atheistic society though freedom of religion is paramount. =The Planets= ordered from the outside of the system to the inside. Eridanos The Planet of Eriandos is Barren and extremely cold. Covered in nearly a kilometer of permafrost year round and with very little animal life. This is the coldest of the planets and the Base for both Home Fleet and the Woad Raiders. buried under the permafrost and a massive deflector shield are labs, training facilities and quarters. An entire agricultural center is also located on the planet under all the ice. The only way in or out is the bottom of the Styx shoot. This highly reinforced kilometer deep shaft is large enough for use by anything up to and including Battle Cruisers. Canada Slightly colder than earth this planet is none the less highly fertile. It is home to most of the ASDs civilian fabrication and mining. It is also protected by a military grade deflector shield though one slightly less powerful than that protecting Eridanos. DaWoad Approximately Earth Normal Temperature, this is the center of governance and also the most highly built up and modernistic of all the planets. It is too large to be protected as the others are but it houses large Earth-Space MACs as well as being protected by home fleet. Hawk Earth normal. This is the Planet most similar to earth both in make up and in variety. Everything haoppens here including mining and agriculture. Blaze Hotter than earth , this is the prime site for agriculture in the ASD. It has a very low population density and extremely large planetary surface. =Military= Ground Based The ground Based military of the ASD is designed entirely around the protection of Planets and orbital Platforms. It relies on two separate types of mobile force, Heavy Bolos and the lighter Raider Suites, and Heavy emplacements and the Combat engineers who construct them. Technology Bolos By the time the ASD moved for the Stars tanks were going out of style. Too heavy and large tanks were apparently doomed. Following the discovery of deflector shield technology, though, Part of the ASDs R&D team moved back to the idea of an even more massive tank and the Bolo was born. The name, taken from 21st century Sci-fi writers, Brings to mind their towering steel masses to ASD citizens. Bolos are manned by a single Human pilot with the help of an AI integrated in order to control the Bolo's large range of systems. Specs. Mass: 17000 tons Powerplant:2xMK 7 Fusion Reactor, 1xMk 9 Fusion Reactor Crew: 1+AI Support Carrying Capacity:100 Raider Suits or 1 000 Unarmored comfortable, 150 and 1500 packed, 200 and 2000 Packed Top Speed:500 KPH Armament: 500 VLS launchers, 2 130mm Railguns, 1 50mm Direct Energy Weapon, 4 indirect fire tubes, 5 Armed UAVs, 1o Scout UAVs Defenses:10 Inch Reactive Armor, 360 degree interlocking Field of Fire miniguns, Medium-Light Deflector field, 5 Dedicated ABM VLS, NBC systems Raider Suits The Scientists who did not go for the Big and heavy style of equipment designed a single user suit. Again AI supported, the single user is plugged directly into the suits systems making the suit as user friendly as literally walking. Weapons can be swapped between a heavy 50 mm Railgun and a 30mm fast firing railgun with VLS and Indirect fire controlled via an HUD. Specs. Mass: 10 tons Powerplant:1xMk 10 Fusion Reactor Crew: 1+AI Support Carrying Capacity:1 Unarmored Top Speed:2 000 KPH Armament: 5 VLS launchers (shoulder mounted), 1 Fast Firing 30mm Railguns (Arm Mounted), 1 indirect fire tube (Shoulder mounted), 1 Heavy 50mm Railgun (Arm Mounted), 1 Armed UAVs (back Mounted) Defenses:5 Inch Reactive Armor, 360 degree interlocking Field of Fire miniguns, Light Deflector field, NBC systems, Active Camouflage systems. Scout Suits The Scientists who did not go for the Big and heavy style of equipment designed a single user suit. Again AI supported, the single user is plugged directly into the suits systems making the suit as user friendly as literally walking. Weapons can be swapped between a heavy 50 mm Railgun and 20mm fast firing rockets with VLS and Indirect fire controlled via an HUD. Specs. Mass: 5 tons Powerplant:1xMk 10 Fusion Reactor Crew: 1+AI Support Carrying Capacity:1 Unarmored Top Speed:5 000 KPH Armament: 5 VLS launchers (shoulder mounted), 1 Fast Firing 20mm rockets (Arm Mounted), 1 indirect fire tube (Shoulder mounted), 1 Heavy 50mm Railgun (Arm Mounted), 1 Armed UAVs (back Mounted) Defenses:5 Inch Reactive Armor, 360 degree interlocking Field of Fire miniguns, Light Deflector field, NBC systems, Active Camouflage systems. Valkyrie Suits The Scientists who did not go for the Big and heavy style of equipment designed a single user suit. Again AI supported, the single user is plugged directly into the suits systems making the suit as user friendly as literally walking. Weapons can be swapped between a heavy 100 mm Railgun and 50mm fast firing rockets with VLS and Indirect fire controlled via an HUD. Specs. Mass: 20 tons Powerplant:1xMk 10 Fusion Reactor Crew: 1+AI Support Carrying Capacity:1 Unarmored Top Speed:1 000 KPH Armament: 7 VLS launchers (shoulder mounted), 1 Fast Firing 50mm Railgun (Arm Mounted), 1 indirect fire tube (Shoulder mounted), 1 Heavy 100mm Railgun (Arm Mounted), 1 Armed UAVs (back Mounted) Defenses:7 Inch Reactive Armor, 360 degree interlocking Field of Fire miniguns, Light-Moderate Deflector field, NBC systems, Active Camouflage systems. Desolation Land based systems Designed for Defenses these massive installations Provide Interlocking Defenses for All of the inhabited worlds as well as Creating Interlocking Deflector Fields on Eridanos and, to a lesser degree, on Canada. Specs. Mass: 100 000 tons Powerplant:5 x Mk 9 Fusion Reactor Crew: 200 + AI Support Support Capacity:500 Raider Suits or 5 000 Unarmored comfortable, 750 and 7 500 packed, 1 000 and 10 000 Packed Top Speed:0 KPH Armament: 5 000 VLS launchers, 4 250mm Railguns, 2 100mm Direct Energy Weapon, 10 indirect fire tubes, 10 Armed UAVs, 20 Scout UAVs Defenses:20 Inch Reactive Armor, 360 degree interlocking Field of Fire miniguns, Heavy Deflector field, Light Kinetic Energy Shield, NBC systems Forces Eridanos Defense Force 10 000x Desolation LBS 10 000x Bolos 70 000x Raider Suites 20 000x Valkyrie Suites 10 000x Scout Suites Canada Defense Force 5 000x Desolation LBS 5 000x Bolos 35 000x Raider Suites 10 000x Valkyrie Suites 5 000x Scout Suites DaWoad Defense Force 2 500x Desolation LBS 2 500x Bolos 70 000x Raider Suites 20 000x Valkyrie Suites 10 000x Scout Suites Hawk Defense Force 2 500x Desolation LBS 5 000x Bolos 35 000x Raider Suites 10 000x Valkyrie Suites 5 000x Scout Suites Blaze Defense Force 2 500x Desolation LBS 7 500x Bolos 20 000x Raider Suites 2 500x Valkyrie Suites 5 000x Scout Suites Space Based Technology All ASDSF ships use Gravity manipulation both to ride through Hyperspace grav. waves and to move through N-space. (for more info see honorverse or path of fury) StarKnight Class Destroyer The Smallest of the ASDSF Hyper Capable units. This Craft is not designed to go one on one against enemy ships of the Wall but is, instead a commerce raider and Screening Craft. It is Equipped with only minimal passive defenses but Active Defenses are heavy. This unit relies heavily on direct fire and direct energy weapons and has only minimal missile Capabilities. Ship/Smallcraft Destroyer Service/Source ASDAF Class Name StarKnight Mass/Displacement (Tons) 135,000 Length Overall (Meters) 900 Maximum Beam (Meters) 175 Maximum Height (Meters) 100 Maximum Acceleration (G) 615 in Normal-Space 5,935 in Hyper-Space Complement 525 (41 Officer + 484 Warrant/Enlisted) Core Crew 375 (35 + 340) Marine Complement 150 (6 + 144) Armor High Powered Deflector Shield, 50cm Reactive Armor Armament Mounted Weapon Mount Placement Type/Number Broadside Mounts P/S Chase Mounts F/A Launcher Mod73VLR 6/6 10/10 Laser450cm 3/3 0/0 Laser550cm 0/0 4/0 Graser80cm 2/2 0/0 Graser600cm 0/0 0/0 Coil Gun 100cm 1/1 0/0 LauncherMod 3CM 5/5 2/2 PDLaser Cluster 12/12 4/4 Missile PodLaunch Rail 0/0 0/0 Missile(s) Used Bomb Pumped Xray Standoff missiles Parasite Complement 2 Pinance Designer/Creator ASDAF Office of Shipbuilding and ASD Skunk Works Hawk Class Battlecruiser The Only Fully integral ASDAF class. It has Marine, LAC, Direct Fire and Missile capabilities. This Class is both well armed and moderately armored. It is capable as a ship of the wall, or as a lone unit hunting enemy Ships or commerce raiding. Ship/Smallcraft Battlecruiser Service/Source ASDAF Class Name Hawk Mass/Displacement (Tons) 880,000 Length Overall (Meters) 1,650 Maximum Beam (Meters) 210 Maximum Height (Meters) 190 Maximum Acceleration (G) 580.5 in Normal Space 5,603.5 in Hyper-Space Complement 2,000 (161 Officers + 1,839 Warrant/Enlisted) Core Crew 1,500 (140 + 1,360) Marine Complement 500 (21 + 479) Armor High Powered Deflector Shield, Medium Powered KE Shield, 500cm Reactive Armor Armament Mounted Weapon Mount Placement Type/Number Broadside Mounts P/S Chase Mounts F/A Launcher Mod73VLR 30/30 4/4 Laser450cm 4/4 0/0 Laser550cm 0/0 1/1 Graser800cm 12/12 0/0 Graser600cm 0/0 4/4 Coil Gun 100cm 3/3 0/0 LauncherMod 3CM 12/12 4/4 PDLaser Cluster 31/31 12/12 Missile PodLaunch Rail 0/0 0/0 Missile(s) Used Bomb Pumped Xray Standoff missiles Parasite Complement 2 Pinance Designer/Creator ASDAF Office of Shipbuilding and ASD Skunk Works Mjolnir Class SuperDreadnought The Largest Ship of the Wall in the ASDAF fleet. This ship has no marine contingent but is heavily maxed out for both Missile and Direct Fire weapons. It is also incredibly well armored and has huge numbers of active defenses. Ship/Smallcraft SDP Pod-layer Superdreadnought Service/Source ASDAF Class Name Mjolnir Mass/Displacement (Tons) 8,500,000 Length Overall (Meters) 4,500 Maximum Beam (Meters) 650 Maximum Height (Meters) 600 Maximum Acceleration (G) 498.5 in Normal-Space ::4,812.5 in Hyper-Space Complement 5,500 (492 Officers + 5,008 Warrant/Enlisted) Core Crew 4,527 (452 + ,4075) Marine Complement 0 Armor Extremely High-powered Deflector Shield, High Powered KE Shield, 2 Meters Reactive Armor Armament Mounted Weapon Mount Placement Type/Number Broadside Mounts P/S Chase Mounts F/A Launcher Mod73VLR x100 40/40 10/10 Laser450cm x40 20/20 0/0 Laser550cm x4 0/0 4/0 Graser800cm x40 20/20 0/0 Graser600cm x6 0/0 6/0 Coil Gun 400cmx18 6/6 4/2 LauncherMod 3CM x120 40/40 20/20 PDLaser Cluster x160 60/60 20/20 Missile PodLaunch Rail x6 0/0 0/6 Missile(s) Used Bomb Pumped Xray Standoff missiles Parasite Complement o Designer/Creator ASDAF Office of Shipbuilding and ASD Skunk Works Bold Class LAC Carrier No direct energy or Missile weapons are associated with this Class of ships but it is instead designed to carry large numbers of LACs through Hyper as well as performing resupply, rearmament and repair on the LACs. Ship/Smallcraft LAC Carrier Service/Source ASDAF Class Name Bold Mass/Displacement (Tons) 8,500,000 Length Overall (Meters) 5,000 Maximum Beam (Meters) 700 Maximum Height (Meters) 550 Maximum Acceleration (G) 498.5 in Normal-Space 4,812.7 in Hyper-Space Complement 4,000 ( Officers + Warrant/Enlisted) Core Crew 1,087 Marine Complement 973 Marine AeroSpace Squadron 340 (20 + 320) LAC Complement Crew 1,200 (240 + 960) LAC Support/Staff 400 (25 + 360 Warrant) Armor High Powered Deflector Shield, Medium Powered KE Shield, 300cm Reactive Armor Armament Mounted Weapon Mount Placement Type/Number Broadside Mounts P/S Chase Mounts F/A Launcher Mod73VLR 20/20 6/6 Laser450cm 10/10 0/0 Laser550cm 0/0 6/6 Graser800cm 10/10 0/0 Graser600cm 0/0 6/6 Coil Gun 100cm 1/1 0/0 LauncherMod 3CM 40/40 20/20 PDLaser Cluster 60/60 20/20 Launch Bay 60/60 0/0 Missile(s) Used Bomb Pumped Xray Standoff missiles Parasite Complement 300 Honor LAC Designer/Creator ASDAF Office of Shipbuilding and ASD Skunk Works Honor Class LAC Incapable of hyper travel without the Aid of a carrier, this is none the less one of the most dangerous types of Spacecraft in the ASDAF. It is capable of rearming for many different types of missions as well as being Highly mobile. This LAC class is Capable of both atmospheric and Space travel. Ship/Smallcraft Code/Type PCL Light Attack Craft Service/Source Royal Manticoran Navy Class Name PCL Type 3A Shrike-A Mass/Displacement (Tons) 20,500 Length Overall (Meters) 115 Maximum Beam (Meters) 19.2 Maximum Height (Meters) 19.2 Maximum Acceleration (G) 636 in Normal-Space Not Hyper-Space Capable Complement 10 (2 Officers + 8 Warrant/Enlisted) Core Crew 10 (2 + 8) Armor Heavy Deflector Shield, 50cm Reactive Armor Armament Mounted Weapon Mount Placement Type/Number Broadside Mounts P/S Chase Mounts F/A Launcher Mod 7R x4 0/0 4/0 Graser 500cm x1 0/0 1/0 Launcher Mod 4CM x4 0/0 4/0 PD Laser Cluster x2 0/0 1/1 Missile(s) Used Mk50 DD/CL-grade Series. Five missiles per launcher in integral revolver magazine (20 total). ASDAF-std Countermissile. 18 missiles per launcher (72 total). Parasite Complement 0 Designer/Creator ASDAF Naval Construction & ASD Skunkworks Ageis Class Pinance A Smaller Version of the Honor Class the pinance is armed solely with direct fire weapons. It is, However, capable of transporting 100 Woad suites or a single Wolfhound though almost any conditions possible and is small enough to be housed aboard all warships. Wolverine Class Marine Carrier Designed to move with a fleet these transports move more Raiders than is possible on a battle cruiser. Lacking everything except rudimentary defense systems, they rely on the wall of battle for protection and support but carry a full complement of Pinances as well as being hot drop capable. Buckler Class Space Platform A stationary Platform class Designed For Defensive functions. Ship/Smallcraft Code/Type OFL Orbital Fortress, Large Service/Source ASDAF Class Name Buckler Mass/Displacement (Tons) 15,975,000 Length Overall (Meters) 5,000 (diameter) Maximum Beam (Meters) n/a Maximum Height (Meters) 4,750 Maximum Acceleration (G) 75 in Normal-Space Not Hyper-Space Capable Complement 8,500 (761 Officers + 7,739 Warrant/Enlisted) + Flag Staff when assigned Core Crew 6,250 (575 + 5,675) Marine Complement 500 (21 + 479) LAC Complement Crew 1,250 (125 + 1,125) LAC Support/Staff 500 (40 + 460) Flag/Flag Staff 100 (19 + 81) When Serving As Division/Terminus Flag Armour 1 meter Reactive Armour, Extreme Deflector Shielding, High KE Shielding Armament Mounted Weapon Mount Placement Type/Number Equatorial Mounts (Note 1) Polar Mounts (Note 2) Launcher Mod 105 x180 30/30/30/30/30/30 0/0 Laser 500cm x120 20/20/20/20/20/20 0/0 Graser 750cm x120 20/20/20/20/20/20 0/0 Launcher Mod 3CM x300 30/30/30/30/30/30 60/60 PD Laser Cluster x360 40/40/40/40/40/40 60/60 PCL Type 1 Launch Bays x16 2/2/2/2/2/2 0/0 Missile(s) Used Mk12 Ground Based Missile Mk42 VLR Missile Mk7 Countermissile Cannister ASDAF-std Countermissile Parasite Complement 200 LACs Designer/Creator ASDAF Construction Yards & ASD Skunkworks Citadel Class Space Platform A stationary Platform class Designed For LAC repair and resupply functions as well as Both Offensive and Defensive Fucntions. Hephaestus Class Space Platform A stationary Platform class Designed For major Ship Rpair, Resupply and construction functions. Kilaue Class Transport Hyper Capable transports designed soely to resupply the fleet. Woad Class Marine Combat Suites The best suites available to the ASD used by the famed Woad Raiders Mass: 30 tons Powerplant:1x Mk 10 Matter/Anti-Matter Reactor Crew: 1+AI Support Carrying Capacity:1 Unarmored Top Speed: 10 000 KPH Armament: 16 VLS launchers (shoulder mounted), 1 Fast Firing 30mm Laser (Arm Mounted), 1 indirect fire tube (Shoulder mounted), 1 Heavy 70mm Railgun (Arm Mounted), 1 Armed UAVs (back Mounted) Defenses:15 Inch Reactive Armor, 360 degree interlocking Field of Fire miniguns, Medium Deflector field, NBC systems, Active Camouflage systems. Wolfhound Class Bolo A smaller and slimmed down version of the Bolos used by ground forces. it is still over 1 000 tons in mass and a Highly dangerous damage dealer. Mass: 5 000 tons Powerplant:2xMK 10 Fusion Reactor Crew: 1+AI Support Carrying Capacity:10 Raider Suits or 100 Unarmored comfortable, 15 and 150 full, 20 and 200 Packed Top Speed:500 KPH Armament: 200 VLS launchers, 130mm Railgun, 100mm Graser, 4 indirect fire tubes, 5 Armed UAVs, 10 Scout UAVs Defenses:20 Inch Reactive Armor, 360 degree interlocking Field of Fire miniguns, Medium-Light Deflector field, 5 Dedicated ABM VLS, NBC systems Fleets Home Fleet 20x SD(P) 100x BC 500x Destroyers 10 000x Honor Class LACs Woad Raiders 5 x Lac Carriers 4 x SD (P) 12 x Battle Cruisers 20x Destroyers 3 x Raider carriers 20 x resupply vessels 15 000 x Woad Raiders 3 000 x Foxhounds Expeditionary Force Bravo 8 x Battle Cruisers (2 Lost at "the lost Legacy)